conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sins of the Father
A few days after the Broken Covenant came upon Camp Half-Blood and wasted away at both the camp itself and the innocence of the ones that lived within it; a dark storm began to echo across the skies. For hours the storm fell silent upon the air and grew deeper into the minds of those at the camp but not once did it rain upon the ground. It was ominous in its surroundings and brought fear upon them as they were reminded of the attacks just a few nights before. As they cowered under its daunting immensity, an enormous roar of thunder was unleashed from the storm and a bight light began to show through as the clouds broke in the center. Upon it a massive structure began to pour out, lead down by the wing beats of Angelic Ones; Nike, Kratos, Zelus, and Bia. The structure seemed to be some sort of tower or castle made in the liking of the architecture of Olympus. Once it reached a foothold within the camp, its caretakers flew up and back into the sky from wince they came. As they did, the mouth of the storm closed up and the clouds drifted away. Upon the face of the structure, a creaking noise was let out as the doors began to open. When they did, a smoky haze enveloped the doorway. It began to fade and an unknown being stepped forth through it. The being is called the Construct. Its jaws opened and the Construct began to speak with an echo: As the Constuct's voice echoed in the air, most people around him shuttered as his jaw snapped shut with a clangor. You stand frozen in his sight and are left with a choice. Will you join the 'Sins of the Father' or will you give up? Emblem About the Sins of the Father The Sins of the Father is an ironically named organization established by the gods here in the camp. The Construct stated that he chose then name for a reason. According to him, the ‘Father’ represents all the gods as they are the origin of this camp. The ‘Sins’ represents all the things they’ve done or haven’t done that angered the members of the Broken Covenant enough to wish to overthrow them. Built upon the faults of the gods, the Construct was sent to fix them and allow those who still believed in the gods to live as they ought. The gods do not wish to meddle with the affairs of humans or demigods, as it has caused problems in the past, but they know that if they did not help in some way the Broken Covenant would demolish those that are loyal to them. It is for that purpose the Sins of the Father was established; a way for the gods to atone for their sins. Initiation Policy Unlike the Broken Covenant, the Sins of the Father does no care for your past or your beliefs. Our only concern is that you have the desire to fight for the gods. While there is a formal application process you will have to go through, the final and only true decision as to whether or not you are worthy to join us will be decided on the battlefield. If you wish to be a Commander or Captain of a division you must fight the Construct and prove your worth to him. If he feels you are adequate then your rank will be granted. If you wish to be a member of a squad, you must fight the respective division Commander of the squad you wish to join or, if they are not available the Construct will step in and fight in their stead. Do not fear, these are only mock fights and are simply to show your skills and valor on the battlefield. ((In all reality, as this is a roleplay wikia, whether or not you are allowed to join will be decided by how good and fair of an roleplayer you are. No one will be able to join unless they prove they are such in a mock battle roleplay.)) Leader The Construct Divisions Ares' Blade - Offensive Division Commander N/A Captains N/A Members N/A Purpose Ares' Blade is the primary military force of the Sins of the Father. Based out of Heaven's Siege, they are comprised of the best warriors within the camp that the Construct deemed fit. In order to join the ranks the Ares' Blade you must be a warrior of honor and strength. Do you have what it takes? Hades' Helm - Defensive Division Commander N/A Captains N/A Members N/A Purpose Hades' Helm is the secondary military force of the Sins of the Father. Strategically placed surrounding Heaven's Siege, they are out last line of defense against an attack from the Broken Covenant. In order to defend our home along side Hades' Helm your stance must be stalwart and true. Do we have your shield? Athena's Circlet - Strategic Division Commander N/A Captain N/A Members N/A Purpose Athena's Circlet is the strategic mind of the forces of the Sins of the Father. Their operations center is within Heaven's Siege and there they decide the best uses of its military forces. In order to be on the council of Athena's Circlet your mind must be slow to anger and able to deal with crises. Is your mind sharp enough?